Diário de Desamores
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: Que a vidinha de Gina Weasley nunca foi nenhum paraíso todo mundo sabia... mas daí a se tornar um verdadeiro inferno é exagero. Bem, nem tão exagero assim, quando Gina tem a brilhante idéia de escrever um diário embora ela não assuma nem sob tortura! reve


Título: Diário de Desamores

**Autora: Fabri Malfoy **

**Estilo: Fanfic**

**Gênero: Comédia**

**Shipper: Gina/diário (rsrsrs)**

**Disclaimer: Gininha, sorry, mas Draco e Harry me pertencem! Rsrsrs, ok, todos os personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling. **

**N/A: gente, proveitem pra ler enquanto o _Diário _ainda existe, rsrs, sabem como é a Ginoca, aquela doida pode se desfazer dele a qualquer momento...**

**E, peloamordaDeusa, TAQUEM COM VONTADE REVIEWS EM MIM!**

**_N/B: É isso ai, galerona! Heis a new autora revelação! E o Diário de Desamores, nossa baby, finalmente publicada! Eu digo nossa porque eu me afeiçoei muito a ela, sabe, gente... E agora a Fabri está dando a oportunidade para vocês a lerem, então façam jus a tal talento, porque eu ficarei FUIRIOSA se vocês não fizerem o favor de comentar! E Fabri, minha linda, estou HIPER, SUPER, MULTI FELIZONA por sua estréia como ficwriter, migaaaa!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Dias para o Natal

20 de dezembro. Faltam exatos 5 dias para o Natal... ah, e daí? O Natal não tem mais graça pra mim, na verdade, _tudo _perdeu a graça.

Hoje estou absolutamente só, no dormitório da Grifinória, não desci para o café e pretendo continuar por aqui mesmo, quero evitar muitos rostos conhecidos lá embaixo. Bem, deixe-me ver: eu acabei de dizer que estou só, mas no entanto isto não é novidade pra ninguém, eu _sempre _estou sozinha, eu vivo_ sozinha_. Talvez este seja o único motivo que me leva a escrever um monte de asneiras nestes maços de pergaminho. Não tenho com quem desabafar, nunca tive... E agora não tenho sequer alguém em que possa confiar ou chamar de amigo!

Droga! _Odeio _diários! Porém, sou forçada a escrever, não tenho outra alternativa: a solidão é quem me obriga.

**Os Motivos**

Motivos, motivos... Faria qualquer coisa para não tocar neste assunto. Mas eu quero, eu preciso contar...

Há exatos 3 meses atrás, precisamente na metade de setembro, eu conheci o paraíso! Sim, eu vivia sonhado há 5 anos com um garoto em especial: Harry Potter, o lendário menino - que - sobreviveu, a fabulosa celebridade, o melhor amigo de meu irmão, o garoto que eu _gostava_...

Faço questão de ressaltar que o gostava no passado, pois tanto Harry quanto o paraíso no qual vivi pertencem somente ao passado.

Começo a sentir que estou enrolando, é fraqueza minha, receio logo em contar tudo. Mas_tenho_ que contar, é vital, me faz lembrar que estou ainda viva.

Continuando, em setembro, Harry e eu começamos a namorar. Vocês (epa, afinal com quem estou falando? À mim mesma ou será que desejo (in)conscientemente que alguém leia isto?) podem imaginar o tamanho de minha felicidade, eu sonhava acordada, eu fazia minhas tarefas mecanicamente, eu só pensava em Harry e contava as horas para me encontrar com ele, no final dos períodos. À noite, no Salão Comunal, quando muitos já dormiam a tempos, eu e Harry costumávamos ficar em frente a lareira, olhando hipnotizados para as chamas, nestes momentos eu sentia que também havia uma lareira dentro de mim, um fogo tão aconchegante que me deixava com a sensação de proteção cada vez que meus "olhos de esmeralda" me abraçava.

É hilário recordar o quanto ele foi tímido para se declarar, a bem da verdade, Rony acompanhou ele neste dia, utilizando uma espécie de telefone-sem-fio mágico, meu _querido irmãozinho_ fez o favor de soprar palavras para Harry que ele considerava, digamos, _encantadoras_. Eu estranhei muito a declaração, sabia perfeitamente que Harry era deveras atrapalhado com garotas e obviamente com declarações, mas não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de dizer coisas tão... _idiotas._ Imaginem, chegou a me comparar com gralhas! "_Você é como as gralhas do campo..." _Pelo amor de Merlim! O que ele pretendia? Me conquistar ou me deixar fula? Depois descobri tudo: Rony, o sábio em se tratando de palavras doces e românticas, soprara todas aqueles besteiras para o amigo, estragando assim o momento com o qual eu sempre sonhara.

Descobri também, embora incrédula, que Rony sempre apoiou meu relacionamento com Harry, sendo ele o grande responsável por fazer o amigo tomar coragem para se declarar. Hoje tenho uma forte desconfiança que Rony literalmente forçou as coisas, empurrando o amigo para mim, afinal, ele jamais aceitou meus demais relacionamentos, sempre colocando defeito em tudo. Para ele, Harry era o único garoto que poderia namorar comigo na face da Terra. E na época, eu também concordava cegamente com isso: para mim, Harry era o melhor namorado do mundo.

**Do Paraíso ao Inferno**

Então, até o final de outubro, eu era uma espécie de Eva, moradora absoluta do paraíso. Harry, muito atencioso e mais atrapalhado ainda, se esforçava em ser um bom namorado e eu o considerava _perfeito._ Porém, uma nuvem escura já rondava minha cabeça, sem que a cega aqui percebesse. Notava, ou melhor, antes mal-que-mal percebia (e para mim não tinha a mínima importância) que apesar de todas as atenções dispensadas a mim, Harry preferia a companhia de Rony, Hermione e...Luna (Argh!). Ele voltou, aos poucos, a passar mais tempo com os amigos, mas isto particularmente não me incomodava.

O perigo, de fato, que até então eu, tonta, não percebia, estava naqueles olhos esbugalhados de Luna. Maldita! Mil e uma vezes maldita! Não, mil e quinhentas vezes maldita! Como eu não me liguei naquela sonsa sorrateira se aproximando cada vez mais do meu Harry? Claro, há 2 meses atrás, minha cisma se voltava para uma certa garota chata e chorona que atende pelo nome de Cho. Pois é, Cho Chang, pelo visto, se arrependera de ter perdido Harry e ressurgira rondando o meu namorado com aparições completamente inconvenientes, até nos nossos encontros ao final das aulas.

Ah! Esqueci de comentar, mas estou no quinto ano e para me encontrar com um garoto do sexto é um tanto difícil, nossos intervalos nem sempre coincidem, nos encontrávamos na média de dois a três intervalos por dia, além das refeições e do Salão Comunal. Fora isto, Harry estava sempre em outras companhias e aos poucos eu via, impotente, as cadelas Cho e Luna o cercarem por todos os lados.

Antes de entrar de cabeça no inferno e lá ficar até o presente momento sem esperanças de retorno, gostaria de falar um pouco mais do Parnaso que durou 2 meses. Houve, me recordo como se fosse hoje e isto traz um pouco de colorido para o meu céu totalmente escuro, uma vez em que dançei com Harry! Sim, leitores incrédulos (é, continuo desejando que leiam estas drogas que insisto em escrever) Harry Potter _dançou_ comigo, ou antes, foi obrigado, tudo bem, este foi o clímax da minha estada no Olimpo. E o interessante e mais inacreditável ainda foi o seguinte: Harry foi obrigado a dançar na festa de Integração das Casas, um tipo de comemoração que Dumbledore inventou com o objetivo de tentar aproximar mais as diferentes casas de Hogwarts, por _Snape_! Acredite quem quiser! É uma longa história que vou tentar reduzir o máximo que puder. Acompanhem:

Harry, _não se sabe como_, conseguiu a proeza de tirar um quase zero num trabalho que Snape exigiu do sexto ano. De nada adiantaram o esforço dele, a ajuda insistente de Hermione e as _idéias brilhantes_ do meu irmão. Sua nota foi baixíssima porque o seboso achou que deveria ser. Ninguém merece, um professor como este! Mas fazer o quê? O problema aumentou a proporções titânicas para meu namorado, levando em conta sua verdadeira inutilidade em relação à dança, quando o cachorro sarnento e oleoso sugeriu, ou antes, deu _como tarefa_ que Harry _dançasse_ na festa, com a falsa justificação de que assim treinaria sua habilidade em relação a sequência das coisas, pois da mesma forma que a dança, uma poção precisa ser feita meticulosamente, passo por passo... Revoltante! Nunca ouvi uma desculpa mais esfarrapada em toda minha vida! Por Merlim, o que o nojento do professor queria era se divertir as custas de Harry no baile da Integração!

Ah! Quase que me esqueço da melhor: se espalhou pelos corredores a notícia de que Snape escolhera um aluno da Sonserina (adivinhem quem!) para fazer bonito no baile e que ele ensaiaria o bendito aluno pessoalmente. Draco, óbvio, havia sido o escolhido e estava completamente furioso, destilando seu veneno para quem visse pela frente, devido aos comentários divertidos e deboches que era forçado a ouvir por parte das demais casas. Em compensação, a Sonserina, ao saber da vingança do ardiloso Snape, também distribuia seus deboches e desaforos, todos contendo o suplício de Harry como tema central.

Bom, no final das contas, nem foi um suplício tão terrível assim, a dança. Ok, ok, para meu namo... ,digo, ex-namorado, foi realmente uma tortura chinesa. Já para mim, foi um sonho se tornando realidade. Me sentia como a própria cinderela dançando com o príncipe encantado, embora me ocorria que os príncipes dos contos de fadas não eram tão desajeitados, nem tão descuidados a ponto de pisarem nos pés de suas damas. Mas não me importei nem um pouco, a única coisa que realmente importava era estar realizando meu sonho de bailar com Harry, sem precisar apelar para Neville como último recurso.

Falando em Neville, ele dançou com Luna e mesmo conseguindo a façanha de ser pior que Harry na dança, se deu muito bem com ela que também dançava muito mal. Rony, assistiu a mim e ao amigo de camarote, sentado numa das primeiras mesinhas colocadas em torno de todo o Salão Principal, deixando seu centro completamente livre. No entanto, meu irmão não teve tempo de se divertir as nossas custas, em poucos minutos Hermione o obrigava a dançar com ela, se fazendo de surda a qualquer protesto do ruivo. Quando percebeu que Hermione estava quase convidando um outro garoto da Corvinal sentado ao seu lado na mesinha, Rony ficou realmente preocupado, preocupação que só se intensificou pela resposta afirmativa do garoto, e sem pensar no vexame que estava prestes a dar aceitou dançar com Mione. Ambos, estavam ao nosso lado e pelos risos cínicos dos sonserinos e "ais" de Hermione, Rony estava mesmo arrasando... com os pés dela.

Finalmente, comentarei sobre o desprezível Draco Malfoy. À respeito deste canalha falarei depois, com todos os detalhes merecidos, pois o maldito também é inteiramente responsável pelo mais profundo dos infernos no qual me encontro. O fato é que o desgraçado, todo aprumado, elegantemente em suas vestes negras e capa verde-escura de um veludo legítimo inglês, tendo como par a terceira cadela nomeada Pansy, se exibia, arrogante no centro do Salão, atraindo muitos olhares admirados das sonserinas e de escárnio das demais garotas. Enquanto dançava, num relance, o loiro me encarou com seus olhos cinzentos, eu desviei prontamente. Merda! Jurei não mentir neste relato que já tá virando um verdadeiro diário, com direito a confissões e tudo o mais, então não tenho escolha: quando o platinado me olhou, retribui o olhar, num misto de fúria e fascínio. Malfoy, àquela noite, estava insuportavelmente atraente.

**O Verdadeiro e Cruel Inferno**

21 de dezembro. Mal me dou conta que mais um dia passou. Quando se está num poço sem fundo, é assim mesmo, passam-se as horas, os dias, os meses e você só vê a própria desventura. Nada mais.

Prosseguindo, agora vem uma das piores partes, do tipo que se pudesse apagar com um simples passe de mágica, seria a melhor solução. Já pensei nisto, há o poderoso Feitiço do Esquecimento, proibido, ilegal... completamente necessário. Esta é a minha última alternativa, a única solução para o meu caso, penso seriamente no tal feitiço para continuar a viver, para conseguir prosseguir... Bem, mas isto é decisão para somente quando terminar de narrar minha triste história.

Acaba de me ocorrer uma sinistra idéia: esta narrativa confessionária pode vir a ser publicada, se tornar um grande best-seller, e talvez eu ganhe o Nobel, aquele prêmio trouxa, sabe. É, como o cretino do Malfoy gostava de me dizer, eu sou louca, inteiramente louca! Nessa fossa e ainda sonhando com grandezas, francamente, como diria minha ex-amiga Hermione.

Quanto a tal festa de Integração das Casas, que verdade seja dita, apesar de ter sido animada e divertida com o lance do baile, integração foi o que não se viu. O que se viu mesmo, foram os bruta-montes, Crabbe e Goyle se pegarem no pau com um quintanista da grifinória, meu colega em algumas matérias, do tipo que não leva desaforo pra casa, bem no meio da festa. Um verdadeiro escândalo. Outros fiascos também ocorreram, envolvendo até algumas garotas. Acho sinceramente que após os incidentes, Dumbledore deveria ter nomeado a festa de outra forma, talvez "Comemoração das Rivalidades entre as Casas", algo do tipo. Azeite e água definitivamente não se misturam, alguém deveria avisar isto ao velho Dumble.

De fato, 2 semanas após a festa das casas, eu sofri a primeira e pior das traições. Tudo ocorreu tão rápido e na minha cabeça é algo tão confuso, que entro em desespero só em recordar. Estava vindo por um dos imensos corredores para me encontrar com Harry, no final de sua aula de D.C.A.T, ministrada este ano por um professor esquisitão e estrangeiro, Vyshy (credo!), da Índia. Por Merlim e Morgana, não me perguntem onde Dumbledore arranjou essa figura, não faço a mínima idéia! Ao menos, até agora não deu maiores problemas para a escola (tirando-se o fato que exigiu para sua sala ser adornada com deuses hindus cheios de braços e com caras de elefante) e apesar de exótico não creio que esteja envolvido com as Ordem das Trevas. Ai, chega de enrolar, Gina! Vá direto ao assunto, sua tonta! (é, ultimamente dei para me alto-xingar constantemente, coisa corriqueira aqui no inferno).

Pois bem, lá vinha euzinha, toda feliz e ansiosa pelos beijos a abraços de Harry, pelo seu olhar de esmeralda capaz de ofuscar e fulminar qualquer garota, pelas nossas divertidas conversas, enfim, ansiando entrar para meu mundinho particular com Harry e fechar a porta. O choque é que uma certa cadela, a número 2 já tinha feito questão de entrar por esta porta e invadir meu mundo. Não se surpreenda por eu chamar minha ex-segunda-melhor-amiga desta forma, mas é que já virou uma convenção, do tipo: ocupando o primeiro lugar está a cadela da Cho Chang, em segundo, vem a igualmente canina Luna Lovegood e em terceiro lugar, a vaca-cadela Pansy Parkinson. Isto mesmo, todas em ordem de roubo. Sim, elas me roubaram namorados e a esperança. Se hoje odeio o mundo todo e vivo cá no Hades tenebroso, é tudo culpa delas e dos dois ordinários. Deus, vejam o quanto eu sofro, a ponto de chamar meu ex-adorado Harry de ordinário! Quanto a Draco, nenhuma objeção, ele sempre foi isso mesmo.

Continuando, e lá sozinhos na sala, estavam os dois! Não sei o que falavam, não pude ouvir direito com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Mal me aproximei da porta e tive um horrível pressentimento, alguma coisa me dizia que era para sair imediatamente dali, sem sequer divisar a porta, mas pensam que resisti à curiosidade? Eu e Pandora cedemos à curiosidade com a diferença que ela espalhou os males pelo mundo e eu acabei com o meu próprio. Luna, a dissimulada, estava muito próxima do meu Harry, perigosamente próxima. Já disse que foi tudo rápido e confuso e de repente eu estava presenciando um beijo entre os dois, que me deixou um segundo sem ação e no segundo seguinte me fez fugir, correr alucinada pelo corredor, sem rumo, desesperada, sozinha.

Não lembro com precisão, mas acho que tropecei em algo antes da fuga, acho que eram meus pergaminhos com as anotações frescas da recém acabada aula. Harry olhou para a porta e me viu. Eu não consegui olhar novamente para ele e foi neste momento que sumi em direção ao corredor. O mundo se abriu aos meus pés, me fazendo conhecer o lugar no qual me encontro.

**Ombro Inimigo**

Enquanto corria, desesperada, o corredor me parecia infinito. Fiquei neste estado de fuga alguns minutos até me chocar contra a parede oposta (infelizmente o corredor tinha fim!), sonoramente cair sentada e chorar pelo tempo que me pareceu horas. Sério, não exagero! Creio que devo ter ficado ali, chorando quieta por mais ou menos umas duas longas horas, me esforçando para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Mas Merlim realmente me odeia! Justamente no momento em que desejava desaparecer da vista de qualquer mortal, vejo na outra extremidade do corredor, o arrogante Malfoy, caminhando despreocupadamente. Que raiva que me dava ver Draco assim, passando pelos outros, como se tivesse escrito em sua testa: "eu sou o melhor, o mais poderoso e o mais lindo". Maldição! Pior que com tanta prepotência, você acaba sendo obrigado a concordar com tamanho absurdo. Não que eu tenha concordado com todos estes disparates alguma vez, notava apenas que quando o pilantra lançava aquele olhar de gelo sobre mim, meu estômago despencava e eu era _forçada_ a concordar com a inscrição invisível de sua testa. No início não me toquei, mas ultimamente Malfoy vinha dirigindo olhares cada vez mais enigmáticos para mim, como se quisesse algo, sei lá.

No entanto, apesar de minhas precauções, ele me viu. E veio. O mais revoltante de tudo foi vê-lo com seu típico sorriso cínico, pronto para me dardejar com um veneno cruel. E de fato, ele fora não só cruel, como adivinho:

_- O que houve, sua doida? Chorando pelo Potter?_

_- Vai se... lascar! - _sim, minha intenção era dizer uma outra palavra com sentido completamente adverso deste, porém minha ainda boa educação não permitiu.

- _Que mal-humor, Weasley! Que foi, o Potter te deu chá de mandrágora para você ficar neste estado?_

_- Não te interessa! Vai cuidar da sua vida, seu filho duma mãe desc... _- Bosta! Novamente minha boa educação não me deixa reproduzir em sons o que se passa por minha mente.

_- Filho do quê? - _ele indagou com ódio - _Diga!_

_- Cai fora!_

_- Ah! Percebi, quer falar sobre mães! Ok, vamos começar com a sua, aquela vaca parideira que não consegue manter as pernas fechadas..._

Quem, em segundos fechou a boca foi ele. Não sou forte, mas caprichei no chute que desferi contra sua canela. Malfoy não emitiu som algum, embora se pudesse ver nitidamente a dor em seus olhos. Sei que todos vão concordar comigo que ele mereceu, eu até acho que o nojento merecia coisa pior, afinal falar da minha mãe com estes termos, eu não perdôo.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede, sua única reação nada cavalheiresca. E me empurrou com força, o desgraçado! Só de pensar, tenho ganas de socá-lo, ainda mais agora, juntando isto às demais coisas que me aprontou depois... Mas vamos por partes, quando me vi contra a parede, não resisti e me abandonei aos instintos selvagens de socá-lo no peito, nos braços e quase no rosto. Foi aí que cometi a maior besteira possível: enquanto o agredia, gritava coisas do tipo: "_Harry, seu maldito! Como pôde fazer isto comigo?" _Eu descontava em Malfoy a raiva fulminante que sentia contra meu namorado, até ao ponto do loiro me pegar nos ombros, sacudindo-me enquanto insistia que eu havia ficado louca.

E estava. Nunca estive tão maluca, a ponto de ousar fazer o que se seguiu: me joguei contra o peito de Draco, sem contudo abraçá-lo, apenas recostando meu rosto e chorando, chorando como a mangueira-humana da cadela número um, Cho. O sonserino me olhava incrédulo, totalmente sem ação, e embora eu soubesse que no fundo ele se divertia com minha espontânea síndrome de Cho, o cretino permitiu que eu ali ficasse, em busca de um consolo. Foi questão de segundos, mas o suficiente para descobrir que o peito dele era o último lugar onde encontraria sossego e um pouco de trégua para minha tempestade interior: ele não demorou a começar fazer novas piadinhas ridiculamente maldosas sobre meu estado.

Quando finalmente me desvencilhei dele, tive somente uma certeza: Malfoy era a pessoa perfeita para minha vingança.

**Nem Sempre Fui Assim **

Não, nunca fui assim, nunca desejei me vingar de ninguém. É que descobri que até então nunca tinha tido motivos para uma vingança. E agora eu tinha! Descobri também que uma garota traída é capaz de tudo, e nestes casos, vingança é uma questão de honra. Verdadeiramente falando, há 3 coisas capazes de despertar os piores sentimentos em uma adolescente de quinze anos: traição do namorado, rejeição do pretendente e conselhos intrometidos de terceiros, especialmente quando estes terceiros a quem me refiro são adultos. Entretanto, como sou mesmo mal-fadada, a primeira e pior dentre todas as coisas aconteceu comigo, claro.

Estava quase tudo planejado em minha cabeça, quando ninguém esperasse (e por essa ninguém jamais esperaria) eu beijaria Malfoy na frente de Harry e da cadela-dissimulada, Luna. Óbvio que somente os dois deveriam ver semelhante coisa: ele, para sentir o gosto amargo do chifre e ela para ver que eu não tava nem aí se Harry a preferisse (o que era e continua sendo a maior mentira). Os demais alunos não poderiam ficar sabendo, muito menos Rony. Temia só de imaginar a vingança de meus irmãos contra Malfoy e de ver meu nome na lista dos deserdados. Quanto a Harry, sei que ele jamais comentaria o ocorrido, pois corno fofoqueiro é uma espécie rara, confirmada pelo fato de que poucos são os cornos que se alegram com sua condição. Já a cobra olhuda também não abriria a boca, a menos que quisesse passar por despeitada, inventando histórias maldosas por pura inveja.

De qualquer forma, nem sei porque cargas d'água estou me justificando tanto! Se tô a fim de me vingar, é problema meu, pô!

**As Infelicidades e Desgraças dos Outros**

22 de dezembro. Muitíssimos estudantes já estão aproveitando o feriado do Natal para passar com suas famílias, menos eu. Acontece que bati pé, briguei, protestei e quando vi que não venceria com gritos ou chantagens, literalmente me escondi numa espécie de porão aqui de Hogwarts. Sei que muitos dirão que esta foi a atitude mais ridiculamente infantil que tive, entretanto eu _precisava _ficar aqui, de preferência sozinha, sem nenhum traidor por perto para tirar minha amarga inspiração.

Ok, já estou vendo semblantes de leitores em dúvida mortal: eu disse _porão_, sim. Não quis dizer sala secreta e muito menos masmorras. É difícil explicar a geografia deste tal de porão e como nunca fui especialista em mapas ou afins, digo apenas que o tal porão velho, sujo e praticamente abandonado fica na parte inferior da Torre da Grifinória. Isso mesmo, no chão, danh! Bem, não propriamente no chão, danh pra mim! Ah! Seus ignorantes, vocês já entenderam onde fica essa porra! (lembrem-se que a poucos meses atrás eu era _incapaz_ de proferir palavrões!)

O fato é que me encontro neste local agora, já, neste momento, enquanto escrevo, totalmente frustrada e rancorosa, estas linhas que certamente poucos lerão, talvez pelo motivo que esta merda seja um absurdo cansativo. Mas sempre haverá idiotas folgados o suficiente para perder tempo se divertindo com as infelicidades e desgraças dos outros.

Como vejo que volto a fazer rodeios intermináveis antes de ir direto ao que interessa aos leitores folgados e mesquinhos, vou falar logo sobre a tal da vingança. Jesus Cristo, Nossa Senhora e Merlim! Eu sou _realmente_ mal-fadada! Nada, NADA dá certo para mim! O que fiz de tão errado para merecer tanta provação, caramba? Tenho que tomar chifre calada e não posso nem sequer me vingar...

Já expliquei anteriormente como seria minha desforra, mas acreditem se puderem, Harry e a cobra "vagaLuna" não _viram_ a vingança. Em compensação, a também cobra traidora da minha ex-melhor-amiga-Mione _viu tudo._ Imaginem, noites inteiras sem dormir tentando tomar coragem, planejando, arrepiada só de pensar em tascar um beijo em Malfoy, tudo para no fim das contas nada dar certo.

E olha que eu jurei que daria. O local era perto da cabana de Hagrid, que ao menos não estava lá para ver o que se passou. Eu sabia que a cadela número dois havia marcado de se encontrar com Harry lá, e com o detalhe que o safado aceitou antes mesmo de vir, no mínimo, dar alguma satisfação para a traição descarada que eu presenciei. Sei lá, acho que ele ficou, na bem da verdade, com medo da minha reação ou tava ainda se decidindo por mim ou pela _bruxa-_cadela.

Me dirigi ao local mencionado uma hora antes e não faço a menor idéia de como conseguir levar Malfoy até lá. Na verdade, tenho idéia sim! Mandei uma coruja-anônima pro oxigenado, dizendo que se tratava de um assunto ultra-sigiloso, um assunto relacionado aos Comensais e que na hora exata ele deveria estar no local marcado. Sério, sempre achei Rony uma besta perfeita, mas depois desta, Malfoy se revelou ser um autêntico cruzamento de besta com jegue.

Minha vontade era de rir, ao ver que o tosco caíra feito um patinho retardado e vinha com passos rápidos, olhando para trás a todo momento, com medo de ser seguido. Assim que me viu, o loiro deve finalmente ter despertado seu único neurônio e compreendido que não passava de armação minha, porém tarde demais: não dei chance para ele abrir a boca e num ímpeto de coragem tasquei o bendito beijo nele, deixando-o com uma cara inexplicavelmente hilária.

É, mas minha diversão acabou em segundos, ao encarar os olhos incrédulos da Granger-cabelo-de-palha, que até agora não sei que diabos fazia por ali e nem quero saber. Minha mais profunda vontade era parar por aqui, tô cansada de tantos infortúnios... mas aquele foi o momento em que perdi minha melhor amiga, ou antes, a própria se tornou a maior traidora da paróquia, portanto sou obrigada a prosseguir: Malfoy continuava em sua atitude-estátua, enquanto Hermione abriu e fechou os olhos, como se perguntando se aquilo que vira era real. Um segundo depois, ela deu início a sua ladainha fatal, me chamando de traidora da Grifinória, descarada, falsa, dissimulada, amiga fingida, traidora da própria família, traidora dos amigos e _otras cositas mas_. Certo, eu merecia todos aqueles impropérios, eu me tornara tudo aquilo e muito mais ao beijar o sonserino platinado, mas Hermione como minha amiga que era deveria ter me compreendido, aceitado minha explicação, ouvido minha tristeza e ficado ao meu lado.

Porém, a primeira coisa que minha _muy amiga _fez foi me desgraçar ainda mais, fazendo o favor de contar o que presenciara a meu irmão. Agora sim, eu literalmente estava perdida.

**_Conversas _e Chantagens**

Faz tempo que eu desconfiava da existência de um caso entre Hermione e meu irmão. Na época cheguei a dar apoio aos dois, conversava com ela sobre Rony e me pus a disposição para ajudar no que fosse preciso. Exatamente quando comecei meu namoro com Harry, fiquei sabendo que os dois estavam começando a se acertar, tipo, o caso tava quase virando um namoro mesmo, se não fosse os ciúmes do meu irmão que pôs tudo a perder. Ele simplesmente desconfiava de qualquer garoto que se aproximasse de Hermione, e com tantas brigas não há amor que resista, sabe comé!

Porém, aos poucos eles voltaram a passar mais tempo juntos, e na época em que a linguaruda foi correndo me dedar, ambos já estavam quase se acertando.

Eu sabia, naqueles dias, que Hermione já tinha aberto o bico, mas estranhava a reação de Rony que sequer havia me intimado para _conversar _sobre o assunto. Entrementes, quem me chamou para uma conversa foi Harry, uma não: "_A" Conversa._

Confesso que senti um medo terrível tomar conta inteiramente de mim. Pela cara fechada e insondável dele, percebi que seria uma conversa dura, definitiva.

Deus, não quero recordar com detalhes como foi e as palavras que ele me disse. Faço questão apenas de lembrar que ele começou sem saber direito como me dizer o que queria, com palavras que julgava menos difíceis. Nossa _conversa _se deu no Salão Comunal, depois da meia-noite, exatamente onde costumávamos ficar abraçados, em frente à lareira. Desculpem, leitores fantasmas, mas me nego, mesmo sob tortura, contar com detalhes o que Harry me disse.

Foram coisas do tipo: "nós continuaremos amigos", "nosso sentimento sempre foi a amizade", "foi bom enquanto durou", blá, blá, blá... E, claro, a facada final, "estou com Luna, acho que tem mais chances de dar certo". Cachorro! Me dediquei tanto a ele e em troca é isto que recebo!

Pasmem, não chorei e permaneci sem saber que atitude tomar! Não conseguia chorar, sentia somente um vazio completo dentro de mim...

Mais tarde, e após uma semana sem praticamente me dirigir a palavra, foi a vez de Rony me convocar para _a conversa._ Na boa, vocês não têm noção do quanto meu _my hermano_ ameaçou, esclarecendo que me evitara durante todos esses dias com a simples intenção de decidir o que fazer comigo. E ele já tinha chegado a uma resolução, nada animadora para mim: enviar uma coruja para nossos pais, dedando minunciosamente todos os pormenores que Hermione lhe contou.

Era demais para mim! Duas _conversas_ como aquelas num só dia... Mas se Rony queria jogo duro, ele iria ter! Deixando aflorar meu lado chantagista, alertei-o que sabia de suas explorações noturnas, com Harry, aos locais mais ermos e inacessíveis de Hogwarts, com o objetivo de investigar o bizarro prof. Vyshy e sua possível ligação com a força das trevas. E olha que apesar das precauções que tomavam para não serem descobertos, começava a circular boatos maldosos envolvendo os dois _amigos _que perambulavam a sós, muito além do horário permitido.

Graças a toda corte celestial bruxa, a chantagem surtiu um efeito imediato e meu irmão rapidinho esqueceu da tal coruja, levando a sério a possibilidade de que eu _também_ poderia enviar uma. Verdade que até agora ele não anda de bem comigo e faz questão de me lembrar, principalmente quando está mal-humorado, o quanto sou traidora da família e outras xaropices do gênero. Tudo bem, eu supero! Ah! Quanto ao prof. Vyshy, sou da mais convicta opinião que ele não esteja mancomunado com as trevas. Acho ele só um cara esquisitão e ponto!

23 de dezembro. Nada mais a declarar, a não ser minha total falta de espírito natalino.

**Um Cachorro chamado Malfoy**

Embora arrasada, eu sobrevivi. Não via saída senão esquecer meu ex completamente. Todavia só me propus a tal feito, com o passar dos dias, quando comecei a notar com evidente clareza minha atração por Draco Malfoy. Tipo, eu jamais teria admitido uma coisa dessas, porém agora estava realmente obrigada a enxergar a verdade.

Malfoy vinha intensificando suas provocações, de preferência nos raros momentos em que nos encontrávamos a sós, seja numa sala, nos jardins ou quando nos esbarrávamos pelos corredores. O loiro-aguado-nojento-lindo vinha com historinhas para cima de mim, um dia me ameaçando seriamente pelo tal do "beijo da vingança frustrada", outro dia, chegando ao cúmulo da canalhice, me atirando um galeão e dizendo que era pelo pagamento do tal beijo.

Ah! Quem ele pensa que é? Nem o rei da Inglaterra é tão presunçoso quanto o platinado. E veja, leitor, se você reparou no seguinte: quem não parava de me perseguir, com o assunto sempre voltado ao _beijo, _era ele! Então, comecei a crer que o sonserino gostou de fato do beijo, uma vez que não parava de me encher, sempre sobre o mesmo assunto.

Safado! Com isto ele conseguiu fazer ressurgir os velhos sintomas que ainda sentia, toda vez que eu pensava em Harry. Sintomas bem desagradáveis, com os quais nunca me acostumei: 1º- palpitações, 2º- suor frio percorrendo todo o corpo, 3º- rosto em chamas, 4º- dor de barriga, 5º- coração quase enfartando.

Certo, sei que não sou a última, muito menos a primeira a sentir os cinco clássicos sintomas ao mesmo tempo, mas me apaixonar por Malfoy, francamente! Já era demais, além de todos os limites do aceitável. E é aí que surgiu a pergunta que não quer calar: que fazer, para esquecer definitivamente os dois? A pergunta prosseguia sem resposta... Até o dia em que Draco _Cachorro _Malfoy, a estas horas certamente desconfiando de meus sentimentos, contribuiu para me afundar de vez no poço-sem-fundo, fazendo o favor de lacrar a entrada.

No café-da-manhã, lá estava eu, ao lado de Hermione-Dedo-Duro, me esforçando em enfiar alguma coisa goela abaixo e evitando a custo olhar para Harry. Concentrava-me em servir um pouco de Chá-Não-Sei-De-Que, quando me inteirei das últimas novidades que corriam a rastro de pólvora pelo Salão. A mais quente de todas era a que afirmava o namoro entre Draco e Pansy, o que pude confirmar com meus próprios olhos, à custa do bule inteiro de chá que derramei quase em cima da Cabelo-de-Palha-Delatora.

Ridículo! Não encontro palavra melhor para nomear o tal "namoro firme" dos dois! Namoro firme, porque tive o desprazer de saber que as famílias Malfoy e Parkinson haviam firmado um acordo e acertado um futuro casamento entre os dois herdeiros, que se concretizaria após concluirem os estudos. Não me peçam para descrever a cara-de-buldogue-feliz da Terceira Cadela, desfilando junto com o "Rei do Mundo", pois essa é a melhor definição que encontro para a cara ultra-soberba dele. Grande coisa! Como se fosse o máximo desfilar com uma cadela horrorosa daquelas.

Retorno minha atenção para a própria mesa, e mais ao fundo, vejo a outra cadela horrorosa ao lado de Harry, que evitou meu olhar. Cobras! Imaginem, eu ali, no meio do fogo cruzado, sentindo "os sintomas" por eles e um ódio inexplicável pelas "poodles" acompanhantes.

É, aquele foi mesmo um péssimo início de dia, e de lá em diante, todos os meus dias são péssimos!

**Para sempre ou nunca mais**

24 de dezembro, 7h 30 min, pm.

Hoje não sinto a mínima vontade de escrever, em compensação tomei uma decisão que pode modificar tudo daqui para frente: vou comemorar o Natal, com os poucos alunos que por aqui ficaram. Eu só via dois caminhos: ou saia do inferno ou ficava para sempre por lá.

Não é uma tarefa fácil, mas estou tentando! Outros, como Orfeu ou Enéas, também foram e retornaram do mundo subterrâneo, porque eu haveria de não conseguir?

Só o Natal mesmo, para renovar nossas esperanças...

**E a Vida Continua...**

25 de dezembro, à tarde.

Natal. Incrível como uma data especial pode nos fazer reagir. Consegui finalmente sair desta fossa, e começo a me sentir mais forte, poderosa, capaz de tomar as rédeas do meu destino e parar de agir como uma velha caduca e esclerosada.

Ainda a pouco, me dei ao trabalho de ler todas estas ridículas anotações que venho fazendo. De fato, toda essa babaquice que escrevi se parece mesmo com um diário de uma débil-mental! Caramba, como me abandonei deste jeito, ficando tão amarga e depressiva?

Vocês irão concordar comigo, mas se fui traída _por todos_ não posso me condenar a passar o resto dos meus dias lamentando minha sorte. Acabaria louca.

Não que não doa ver Harry ou Draco no cabresto daquelas vaquinhas, porém quem mandou a boba aqui se apaixonar?

Hoje me deu vontade de aceitar o convite de Neville para participar do grupo de estudos que ele estava montando antes do feriado natalino, afinal algumas provas já estão marcadas e é melhor eu começar a me preocupar com isto.

Bom, o que na verdade eu quero dizer e tô perdendo tempo, chega a ser meio óbvio: tenho que me decidir entre acabar com esta droga estúpida de diário, antes que algum fuxiqueiro desmiolado leia esse monte de lixo ou conservá-lo para a posterioridade - se é que alguma viva alma vá se interessar por _esta coisa._

P.S.: Se isto interessar a alguém, Vyshy será julgado pelo Ministério semana que vem. O motivo? Dumbledore descobriu, _por acaso_, uma certa _marca _no braço do professor... Mais uma vez eu estava enganada. Típico.

**G.W.**

**25 de dezembro, 20 h.**

Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sentada em frente a lareira, a sós, uma garota ruiva observa atentamente o fogo consumir algumas folhas de pergaminho. Lá fora a noite já avança, ocultando tudo em sua escuridão.

**FIM**


End file.
